User blog:Tahmina180/Kingsley's Custolimination Chapter 21: Oh Shoot...
Kingsley: Welcome back, folks! Last episode, the contestants had to go through a series of dares commanded by their team captains. I saw some really crazy ones. And boy oh boy, Olivia NAILED the dare Mousse gave her! Isn't it such a nice sight to see? Anyways, find out who's going to stay and who will go today on Kingsley's! Custooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolimination! ... Kingsley: Alright contestants, today's challenge will be preeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeetty fun. Mousse: Cool! Is it gonna be about us racing? Kingsley: Not exactly. But today's challenge is uh... hey, people of Flipline Studios? Have you ever played these mini games called Sundae Shot, Saucy Shot, Cool Shot, you name it? Well, this is gonna be today's challenge, with every single concept of the mini game involved! You are gonna go to a place where they'll have all those enemies. Olivia: So, is it gonna be like laser tag? Kingsley: Yes. But instead of shooting each other, you have to shoot the enemies that pop out everywhere! And yes, they ARE gonna shoot you. And if they do shoot you, you cannot shoot for 5 seconds. Kinda like a team versus team but with goodies like you and baddies. Rudy: That's so cool, bro! Willow: This is gonna be the best day of my life. I'm gonna squirt those baddies square in the face! Hahaha! Mousse: You're just saying that because you say you hate villains, yet you look like one. Willow: At least I don't wear shades to hide the fact I'm blind, unlike you. Tohru: Oh snap! She got you! Kingsley: Guys, guys, guys, settle down! Let's just get started with the challenge, shall we? Mousse: I am ready to ROCK! Kingsley: Okay, let me get out my handy dandy remote that'll take us there in a heartbeat. (grabs out his remote and presses a pink button) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take us to... um... Remote: I couldn't catch that. Please try again. Kingsley: Take us to the place where.... we shoot. Remote: You got it. You will reach your destination in 3... 2.. 1... ... Remote: You are now in the place where we shoot. Enjoy your stay. Cooper: Where the heck are we? Kingsley: Sorry folks, I don't think this is the place. Sasha: This place is noisy! Kingsley: I think the remote misheard "shoot" as "shop". Which is why we are in the middle of this mall. Willow: How dumb can technology be? Kingsley: Let me try again. (presses the pink button on the remote) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take us to the shooting place. Remote: You got it. You will reach your destination in 3... 2... 1... ... Remote: You are now in the shooting place. Enjoy your stay! Mousse: Bro, is this supposed to be Chuck E Cheese's? Sienna: This does NOT look like the shooting place you were talking about. Kingsley: Whoopsies. Turns out it took you to some carnival where you shoot water at that target and get some thing to go up, and then you win a prize for whoever gets it all the way to the top first... Tohru: I used to play on those A LOT when I was a kid. It was so much fun! Scarlett: Can we a least try to find the correct place already? Kingsley: Okay, I promise you it won't take you to another weird place this time. (pushes the pink button) Remote: Where would you like to go? Kingsley: Take us to the Shooting Baddies place, or is that the correct name? Remote: You got it. You will reach your destination in 3... 2... 1... ... Remote: You are now in the Shooting Baddies place. Enjoy your stay. Scarlett: This HAS to be the place. If not, I'll lose my cool. Mousse: You're ALREADY cool, Willow! What makes you think you wanna be ugly? Scarlett: I never said I wanted to be ugly! Robby: This looks exactly like the laser tag place I went to with Captain Cori on our first date! Willow: Do I look like I care about your girlfriend? Robby: Oh yes, you do. Definitely. Willow: Gee, I'm beginning to wonder how you managed to make it this far into this game. I wonder what you're gonna do with a stupid $100 gift card. Robby: I think because a lot of people love me. They don't want me to lose. And plus, I'll share the card with Cori! We will go out to Papa's Pastaria, and eat the best pasta we could ever taste! Willow: (sighs) Kingsley: Alright! Now, go pick out of the seven shooters: Sundae, hot, maple, soda, cool, spooky, and saucy. Willow: You already know which one I wanna pick. (smirks and takes the spooky one) Olivia: I pick soda! Because I LOVE soda! Mousse: I'll go with saucy. Cooper: Cool for me. These remind me of the blueberry syrup I put on some pancake orders! Scarlett: Sundae for me. Sasha: I go with maple! Robby: I'm going to pick cool as well. Tohru: Sundae! Oishi! Rudy: I pick hot. Sienna: Maple! Kingsley: Okay, folks! There is a timer set to ten minutes, so good luck out there! Go get some bad guys! (opens the door to the dark room) (everyone gets inside) Robby: This place is dark. Sasha: I know. I can't see a thing. (suddenly a Blue Barry pops up in Robby's face) Robby: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Get away! Get away! (shoots it multiple times) Blue Barry: (scoots away) Robby: Phew! That thing almost one shot me! Olivia: (shoots a Radley Madish) Haha! I got you down! Mousse: I'm a little bit nervous... (sees three Cooladas pop up on sticks) No! No! No! No! No! (keeps shooting at them and he keeps shooting the walls) Dang it! They're gone! Tohru: (sees a bunch of sodas jumping up and down) Aah, sou janai. (shoots them all at once) Scarlett: (shoots everywhere she is) Rudy: Ow! You squirted my eye! Scarlett: Rudy, you have shades on! Rudy: Oh. I just realized. Willow: I'm the one you should be facing right now. (has one eye shut) Scarlett: Sorry Wi-- EEEEEK! (a giant Cherry Bomb appears beside her) I'm gonna-- (it shoots her) Scarlett: GREAT! It just shot me! Willow: Too bad, so sad. Boo hoo. (walks off) Mousse: (shoots a couple Lettuce Larks) Hey! Who shot my side? (turns around) Leafy Lark: (is looking at Mousse) Mousse: Oh, Leafy Lark. We meet again, huh? Should I shoot you back? (shoots at it) Sienna: (shoots some of the syrup in her mouth) Yum! This is awesome! (shoots more) I love-- WHOA! Mr. Onion, where did you come from? (shoots it) Cooper: (runs up a ramp, shooting The Tomatoes in his path, but trips and falls) Ow! (looks up and sees a flying Luau LePunch) Uh oh. (it squirts him in the face) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh wait, this is actually Hawaiian Punch. Tasty. (licks it off of his face) Willow: (finds a bunch of Chocomints) Mints?! I'm allergic to mints! Get away before you make me sick! (shoots them many times) Robby: (passes by Willow and shoots his blueberry syrup at her head) Willow: Robby! You messed up my beautiful hair! Robby: Nah nah nah boo boo! (blows a raspberry) Willow: Man, how I just love my life. Tohru: (shoots more baddies) Mousse: Tohru, tell me how I can shoot so many at the same time like you can. Tohru: Oh, it's really simple. It's all about concentration, aim, and skill. I'm pretty experienced in this game, and I won every single prize for it during Foodini's mini games. (squirts three Cherry Bombs at once) Mousse: Let me try that. (squirts only one of three Blue Barrys) Tohru: You'll get it soon. Rudy: (squirts his bottle backwards, for a Pepper Mint, but it hits Olivia in the face) Olivia: OW! Rudy, you got me in the face! Rudy: Sorry Olivia! I wanted to perform a cool trick! Olivia: No need to be sorry, Rudy. This BBQ sauce hits the spot! Sasha: I wish Hacky Zak was in this challenge. I know how interested he is in this kind of stuff. Sienna: I know, Sasha. We might be able to see him again once we get eliminated. Sasha: I believe that there shouldn't be any bad-- WOWEEEEE! (sees a Brownie Pop) Sienna: Let's shoot that thing together! On a count to three! One... two... three... (they both shoot it at the same time) Sasha: We did it! Let's go look for some more baddies! Mousse: I don't think I'm doing well in this challenge you know. Tohru: It's okay, Mousse! You'll get the hang of it soon! Just try to hit all those Bananas! Mousse: (makes a thin line with his bottle, hitting them all) Tohru: Smart choice! Hee hee! BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Mousse: (falls over on his back) Oh god! That scared me! Sasha: Me too, honestly. Kingsley Time is uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup! Who wants to have another round? Everyone: Me! Me! Me! Kingsley: Okay, come back into the lobby if you wanna switch your bottles. timeskip to the elimination process) Kingsley: And time is dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooone! All contestants, follow me to the elimination center! in the shed... Kingsley: First of all, Olivia is safe. PEW! Kingsley: Followed by Scarlett... PEW! Kingsley: Cooper... PEW! Kingsley: Tohru... PEW! Kingsley: Robby! PEW! Kingsley: Alright folks! This time, we have 3 contestants left, and their names are Rudy, Mousse, and Willow! Two of them will have to say bye bye to us! Which one will it be? Willow: This is getting intense. Mousse: Not me... not me... Rudy: Shoot.... Kingsley: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... ... Kingsley: And the final Creameo goes to.... drumroll Kingsley: Willow! PEW! Rudy: COME ON! This is finally the round when I get to be with my girlfriend, and this is what happens? Curse you, people who voted me off! Scarlett: I do hope we get to meet again soon, Rudy. Olivia: This can't be! Why does Mousse have to leave us? Tohru: He was an amazing guy! Mousse: This means I get to finally be with my sister Whippa! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Thanks Olivia and Tohru, for your support and all, but I don't wanna be with you anymore, man, can't wait to meet Whippa! Olivia: That's not fair! Are you gonna abandon us to be back with your sister? I cared for you when you were upset when Whippa got eliminated, and now you are going to abandon our friendship just to be back with her? Tohru: How selfish of you! Ukeire rarenai! Mousse: Yes Tohru, it's okay for me to do that. And it is rare for you to see that! You were the reasons I wanted to keep going, but now this is all resolved. This technically means I don't need you anymore! Tohru: Mousse! Please! Can we at least STILL be friends?! You are an amazing person, and I've always seen you as such a great friend to me. Remember the great times we had together during the game? Olivia: I taught you how to swim while Alberto the Swamp Monster was chasing us in the pool. Tohru: You were a big help to the boat during the boat challenge. Olivia: Your idioms could've killed me with my laughter. Tohru: You weren't scared when we were in the scary forest. Olivia: Let's face it, Mousse. You chose not to give up on going further into the game. We were your besties, pushing you to keep going forward. And look at this now! You made it so far in the game! Tohru: Tell Whippa that you've made a lot of effort into being in the game. Just because you get to see your loved one again, it doesn't mean you don't have to abandon us. Olivia: Be lucky you have some people to care about you. Not just Whippa. But us. And Cooper. And Robby. And everyone else. Even Willow! Willow: Assuming huh? I care this much. (makes a pinch with her fingers) Olivia: Don't lie to me. (opens her fingers wider) Willow: Ah... Mousse: Oh... you're right guys. Thanks again for everything! I couldn't have made it this far without you by my side. (starts to walk out of the shed with Rudy) Olivia: You're welcome, Mousse. Take care! (waves goodbye) KA-BOOM!!!!! Kingsley: So that's gonna wrap up today's episode! Stay tuned to find out who will stay and who will go next time on Kingsley's! Custoooooooooooooooooolimination! Vote for one! The first two contestants with the most votes will be eliminated in the next episode! Olivia Tohru Cooper Sasha Scarlett Sienna Willow Robby Category:Blog posts